


don't be afraid to jump then fall

by nevermindthewind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, amy and rosa are besties facts are facts, post 3x02, rosa makes amy talk about her feelings, sleuth sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindthewind/pseuds/nevermindthewind
Summary: In which Amy admits to Rosa just how much she likes Jake. Set post 3x02





	don't be afraid to jump then fall

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello! this fic is based on a convo i had with my best friend the other day about her new relationship with a guy she's known forever. my friend is SUCH a amy so as she was talking I knew amy would probably have similar thoughts, and so this lil guy came to be.
> 
> hope you enjoy this little slice of sleuth sister goodness!

“Whatd’ya want?” Rosa asks, nodding to the bar.

 

“Rum and diet,” Amy answers automatically. Normally at Shaw’s she’d go for a beer, but the nerves in the pit of her stomach tell her she needs something stronger. 

 

It’s not that she and Rosa don’t hang out alone — they actually see each other quite a bit outside of work now. Usually, though, on a weeknight like tonight at least one of the others would tag along, too. But today at lunch Rosa had made it abundantly clear that this time tonight’s drinking festivities were strictly for her and Amy.  

 

And that’s just  _ weird _ .

 

However, if Amy knows anything about Rosa it’s that she does not like to be pushed, on cases or on personal matters. She will bring it up when she’s ready. 

 

That’s not gonna stop Amy from driving herself crazy over all the possibilities. Did she do something wrong on the Faulkner case? Was the Vulture gonna make them fire another member of his staff? Did Jake tell her he doesn’t wanna be with her anymore? It’s only been ten days since they started dating, maybe he’s already sick of her and doesn’t think they should be together.

 

Oh, that’s it. That’s totally it. Why else would she tell Charles he wasn’t allowed to come out with them tonight?! Her relationship is over before it even gets to start. Fucking fantast--

 

“You’re wondering why I told Boyle he couldn’t come tonight.” Rosa’s voice pulls Amy out of her little daydream. It’s a statement, not a question, and it is one hundred percent accurate. How did she know??

 

“Psshhhh no…” Amy pulls a face in a desperate attempt to seem nonchalant. “I totally forgot about tonight, honestly.”

 

Rosa, as usual, doesn’t buy it. “You’re a terrible liar,” she says as she hands Amy her drink. 

 

“Am not.”

 

“Amy…” The use of her first name startles her, but after a beat Amy relinquishes.

 

“Okay, fine. I’m confused as hell. What’s so important that we need to get drinks alone? Did something happen on the larceny case? I  _ knew  _ we should’ve checked out the uncle --”

 

“No, the case is fine. Work is fine, other than that stupid hot Vulture being an asshole,” Rosa says, her voice equal parts annoyed and turned on.

 

“Okay…” Amy says slowly, repressing a shudder at the idea of anyone finding the Vulture attractive. She takes a sip of her drink, relishing the heat of the alcohol on the back of her throat. “Then what’s up?”

 

Rosa, too, takes a generous sip of her whiskey before answering.

 

“So you and Jake…”

 

Of fucking course.

 

“Seriously?” Amy blurts out, cutting Rosa off. “You bring me out after a long-ass day only to make fun of me for dating Jake? I’m already getting badgered enough by Charles, I don’t need you giving me crap, too.”

 

Rosa’s eyebrows skyrocket. “Uh, no. I was actually going to ask how it was going between you two. But I will gladly make fun of you, if you want.”

 

“Oh…” Amy trails off. She can feel her cheeks begin to warm. “Sorry,” she says sheepishly.

 

“It’s chill,” says Rosa, clearly nonplussed by Amy’s little outburst. “I just figured I’d see how you were. Have things quieted down since the funeral?”

 

Amy sighs and takes a sip of her drink. “Yeah, for the most part. I think we’re both still a bit nervous that the Vulture’s gonna change his mind. But so far, so good.”

 

“Good.” Rosa nods. “And you and Jake, you’re doing...well?” she asks, her voice a bit strained. This is new territory for both of them, this whole talking about emotions thing. It’s weird. Good weird, but still weird.

 

“Yeah, it’s good,” Amy says with a small laugh. “He’s…” she trails off, unsure of what to say next. “He’s so different than I expected.”

 

“Oh gross, that’s not some sexual reference, is it?” Rosa looks disgusted. “I’m supportive, but I mean…”

 

“Oh god, no!” Amy says frantically. Her cheeks are probably crimson by now. “Although that part’s pretty great, not gonna lie. But no, that’s not what I mean.”

 

“Then what?”

 

Amy sighs, not sure what to say. She and Rosa are friends, sure. But they’ve never talked about this stuff before. What if Rosa makes fun of her? What if she tells Gina or Charles what she says? Or worse, what if she tells  _ Jake _ ?

 

Jesus, it’s like Rosa can read her mind.

 

“I won’t tell Jake, you know that, right? Girl code or whatever,” Rosa adds, and she actually makes a cross over her heart. Again, today is  _ weird _ . 

 

Amy decides to go for it.

 

“He’s not like anything I’ve had before, you know? It’s not like the movies where it’s super passionate and intense and I can’t survive without him. Because I don’t need him, not really. I’ve been on my own. Hell, I like being on my own. But it’s also not like my relationship with Teddy, which had no passion at all. I don’t know, I just really want him around. Like, my days are always better when he’s there. He makes me smile, he makes me want to be a better person, and he...he  _ knows _ me. So I don’t need him, but I  _ want  _ him. And I am so scared of that.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because!” Amy exclaims. “It’s scary!”

 

“You know, I gathered that much,” Rosa deadpans.

 

Amy narrows her eyes. “Shut up.”

 

“Come on, Santiago. Why do you keep getting scared and trying to bail?” Rosa takes another sip of her drink. “You clearly like him.”

 

“That’s the problem! I do like him. A lot. But what if it doesn’t work? We’re already so close, but what if we get closer and closer and I -- ugh, Rosa, what if I actually fall for him? And then after all of that it’s still not enough and we break up? I don’t think I could handle it if I lost him.” She sighs, fiddling with the napkin under her drink. “Sorry, I know that’s cheesy.”

 

“Yes, very.” Amy snaps her head up to see Rosa looking back at her with what looks like actual, genuine warmth behind her eyes. “But, dude, that’s not a bad thing.”

 

“It’s not?” Amy asks, taken aback.

 

“Of course not, dum dum.” Rosa rolls her eyes.  _ There _ she is. “You care about Jake. He’s important to you. Of course you don’t wanna screw it up. You want it to be perfect. You’re such a perfectionist you made Boyle wash his hands before touching the birthday present you gave him.”

 

“The wrapping paper was delicate!”

 

Rosa shoots her a pointed look and sips her whiskey. “My point stands. You like control and order. Jake and your feelings for him are unpredictable and different, so you’re trying to control it by looking for ways for it to fail before you even give it a shot.” Another sip. “Maybe you should take a leaf out of Jake’s book and just jump in head first. Screw being perfect and just let yourself be happy.” 

 

And with that, Rosa tips back her glass and downs the rest of her drink, an alcoholic equivalent of a mic drop if there ever was one.

 

Amy sits back in her chair, stunned. “Damn, Rosa. Since when do you give such good emotional advice?”

 

“Since I realized two of my friends slash co-workers were making googly eyes at each other but were too stupid for their own good,” she says with a shrug. 

 

“Friend?” Despite the subtle dig, Amy can’t help but be touched. Rosa clearly cares about them and their relationship. And she’s right, she does need to relax a bit. Jake makes her happy, that’s all that matters. 

 

“Alright, don’t get too excited,” says Rosa, her nose crinkling. “I care about you but that doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass if needed.”

 

“Right, got it,” Amy replies, but she can’t help the smile tugging at her lips. “Thanks, Rosa.”

 

Rosa gives her a light shove to the shoulder. “Anytime, Santiago. 

 

For the first time since that first kiss in the evidence lock-up, she feels completely calm. Well, like 85 percent calm. She’d feel better if Jake were here so she could talk to him about all of this. And rather than try to block that thought from taking shape, she embraces it. She lets herself begin to fall for Jake Peralta a little more, a little harder. 

 

Because while yes, it’s scary, she can’t help but think it might also just be the best thing that’s ever happened to her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave comments if ya wanna :)


End file.
